


In The Waters of Mystacor

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Glimmer tries to help Adora relax





	In The Waters of Mystacor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick cute Glimmadora because I haven't written that yet. Looks like I have them as the uber-cute pairing :D

“Clear your mind, breathe deeply. Focus on the warmth on your skin. Let your body go perfectly…” Glimmer sat back in the warm pool and held Adora’s hand tightly. The blonde girl did the same, trying to relax herself.

She thought over and over in her head, “It’s just us here. Shadow Weaver cannot get me. I’m safe,” but she couldn’t get comfortable. There was so much tension in her body, and she was hyper-alert.

“This isn’t working, Glimmer.”

The Princess gave her a warm smile, “Give it some time, Adora.”

“I can’t! My shoulders just won’t relax and I don’t want to keep my eyes shut. I can’t do it.”

“Maybe it’s time to break out the big guns,” Bow said from the other side of the pool. Both girls looked at him, slightly confused.

“Glimmer is really good at massages.”

“Oh!” The Princess finally caught on, “That’s a great idea, Bow!”

“What’s a massage?” asked Adora.

“Seriously?!” the other two said in unison. Glimmer explained to her what it was, and she agreed to give it a try. The Princess sat up against the side of the pool, and instructed Adora to sit just in front of her, between her legs.

“Uh, Bow?” Glimmer bit her lip, “Could we get some privacy?”

The archer nodded, then climbed out of the pool and left the girls to it. Glimmer started by gently placing her hands on Adora’s shoulders and using her thumbs to press down on the muscles around the girl’s shoulder blades.

“Ow!” cried Adora, “You made it sound like it wasn’t going to be painful!”

“Sorry. You’re just really tense and releasing that can hurt a little. How’s this?” she placed her thumbs more centrally just below Adora’s neck and pressed down in a circular motion.

“Oh, okay, that’s…that’s really nice.”

Glimmer continued gently massaging the back of Adora’s neck, gradually widening the area she was covering and eliciting happy moans from the blonde girl. She slowly felt her shoulders falling as she became more and more relaxed.

“That’s it,” encouraged the Princess, “Now let’s go a little further down your back.”

She slid her hands down Adora’s back to just below the shoulder blades and pushed her palms in, softly kneading the muscles and getting contented sighs from the girl. As she went on, one particular spot felt almost solid and made Adora wince when she touched it.

“Oh wow, that’s one knotted muscle!” Glimmer exclaimed, “I’m going to have to get in deep for this.”

She focused both hands on one area and pressed down hard, rubbing in a circle to try and release the stiffness. Adora yelped a couple of times as she did so, but the strain was soon released.

“That feels so much better. Thank you,” sighed Adora.

Glimmer let her hands fall to the side, “I might need a minute, that was quite some effort.”

Adora grabbed hold of the Princess’ hands and brought them round her stomach, holding them against her with her own. It was a lovely warm feeling, and she lay her head back on the girl’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Glimmer smiled and gave Adora’s forehead a kiss.

“Told you we could help you relax,” the Princess said softly, cuddling her tighter, “How do you feel?”

“Mmmmh,” Adora whimpered, “So good. You are amazing.”

Glimmer blushed, “I don’t know about that.”

“Seriously, no-one else would go to this effort to help me relax. Not to mention the way you took me in and trusted me. And also…y’know…”

“Also…?”

Adora stayed silent for a moment, thinking over in her head about how her next statement would be received. Gathering up the courage, she whispered, “Also you’re really pretty.”

“I, uh… um…” the Princess went even redder, “Thank you. Er, I think you’re pretty too... um, if that’s okay?”

“Wait, you do?” Adora sat forward and twisted her body round, “Really?”

“Uh, yeah… Ever since I first saw you in the forest, I kinda…” she brought her shoulders up, “…had a crush on you.”

“Oh!” Adora looked surprised, “I… I have too…”

The two girls stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever, getting lost in the feeling they both had for the other girl. The realisation that they both felt the same way about each other pushed out all the other thoughts, and they were content just to exist in that moment for as long as they could. Gradually another notion brewed up simultaneously in both their minds, and they unconsciously leant in towards each other.

Their mouths met and they were taken aback by the sensation, each girl focusing on the touch of the other’s soft lips, finding it made them more relaxed. The kiss was light but tender, and as their heads parted, they looked at each other in a way they had never done before.

“That was…that was nice…” stuttered Adora. Glimmer just nodded, unable to speak. The blonde girl shot her a caring smile, and gently pulled the Princess around in front of her, wrapping her arms around the girl’s torso. She shuffled back so that she was sat against the side of the pool and let Glimmer’s head fall back onto her chest.

“I feel so much more relaxed now,” she whispered, one hand idly stroking through the girl’s pink hair. Glimmer closed her eyes, and Adora did the same. All the tension had been removed from her body and she felt completely at peace. She focused again on the sensation of the warm waters and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
